Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 147
"A Hope Bound for the Future!" is the one-hundred-and-forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 9, 2011. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Summary " is formed.]] Aporia has just Summoned "Sky Core". He activates his face-down card "Double Tribute", which can be activated when he Summons a monster. Its effect destroys the Summoned monster and one monster his opponent controls. He chooses Z-one's "Metaion, the Timelord", but since it can't be destroyed, only "Sky Core" gets destroyed. Since "Sky Core" was destroyed by a card effect, its effect Special Summons "Meklord Emperor Skiel", "Skiel Top", "Skiel Attack", "Skiel Guard" and "Skiel Carrier" to Aporia's side of the field. The five of them combine into "Meklord Emperor Skiel". Its ATK is equal to the combined ATK of the components making it 2200. Akiza remarks that Aporia has succeeded in Summoning a "Meklord" each turn for the past three turns. Jack points out that "Skiel" is able to manipulate the other "Meklord" components, but Yusei is worried about "Metaion, the Timelord" cannot be destroyed. Z-one says that Aporia does not understand; No matter how many "Meklord" monsters he Summons his despair will only deepen. Aporia says that he shall no longer feel despair as he has the hope of Team 5D's by his side. He then activates his other face-down card, "High Rate Draw". This destroys all monsters he controls and lets him draw a card for every two monsters destroyed. Yusei and Leo are surprised to see him getting rid of "Skiel". Aporia proceeds to draw two cards and thinks that the fate of this Duel rests on what he draws now; It must be a card that gives him hope, so that he can remind Z-one of his hope. He looks at his drawn cards and thinks he has gotten it. doesn't understand Aporia's decision to send cards from his Deck to his Graveyard.]] Aporia next activates "Future Destruction"; A Spell Card which sends cards from the top of his Deck, equal to the number of cards in his hand to the Graveyard. Jack is surprised and Leo asks how many cards are currently in Aporia's hand. Yusei says that he has twelve and Crow wonders just what Aporia is thinking. Much to Yusei's surprise, Aporia announces that he is destroying his Deck. Aporia says to watch closely as this is the hope Team 5D's have given him. Leo doesn't understand and asks isn't the point to destroy the opponent's Deck. Akiza replies that is, because if you can drop the contents of the opponent's Deck to zero, they will be unable to draw. Yusei comments that this isn't a normal strategy, but Aporia must have something planned. He explains that Aporia has been planning this all along, so that he would have a better chance of fighting. Leo doesn't follow, but Crow explains that "Meklord" monsters can only be Summoned when their five components are in the Deck, so by Summoning them has helped him lessen the number of cards in his Deck. Yusei adds that he also Summoned the "Meklord" monsters to use the effect of "Metaion, the Timelord", increasing the number of cards in his hand, so he could send more cards from his Deck to the Graveyard with "Future Destruction". Jack asks why Aporia is doing this; If he Decks Out and is unable to draw, he loses. He wonders what Aporia has planned to backup that risk. Aporia finishes sending his cards and is left with no cards in his Deck. He tells Z-one that he is about to show him a miracle. He says that if you have hope you can change the future. He activates the Spell Card "Afterglow". It gets shuffled back into his Deck and if he draws it in his next Draw Phase, he inflicts 4000 damage to Z-one. Since it's the only card in his Deck, he's guaranteed to draw it in his next Draw Phase and take out all of Z-one's Life Points, Team 5D's deduce. Leo celebrates that Aporia has won, but Sherry points out the possibility that Z-one could still defeat Aporia before his next Draw Phase, as all he needs to do is Summon a monster that can take out Aporia's 500 remaining Life Points. However Aporia explains that the effect of "Metaion, the Timelord" disallows Z-one from Summoning any more monsters and it itself has only 0 ATK. Team 5D's compliment Aporia's strategy and Aporia ends his turn. Since he has more than six cards in his hand during his End Phase, he discards five in maintaining the hand size limit. Z-one says that he sees that strategy Aporia was using and Aporia makes another attempt to convince Z-one to believe in Team 5D's. Z-one asks if Team 5D's is where Aporia got this hope and the card "Afterglow" from. He asks is this where that hope leads him and begins his turn. "Metaion, the Timelord" returns to Z-one's Deck during his Standby Phase. Now that Z-one controls no monsters, he can use the effect of "Nonexistence". This lets him Summon a Level 10 or higher monster without releasing and with its ATK reduced to 0. Luna wonders why Z-one would want to use that, as he can win if he Summons a monster with 500 or more ATK. Z-one turns his eye to Luna and says that he shall use a monster with 0 ATK to tame the hope in Aporia and make it leave. " cards.]] Z-one announces that he Summons the second "Timelord". Aporia is shocked to hear that there are more than one. Z-one explains that the "Timelords" are a given life from an infinite term; They intertwine with each other and consist of ten cards of the almighty god. "Metaion, the Timelord" is only one piece of it. with "Lazion, the Timelord". ]] "Lazion, the Timelord" is Summoned and Z-one explains that it cannot be destroyed by battle or the effects of Monster, Spell or Trap Cards. He offers to remind Aporia that hope is just an illusion. He announces a direct attack, which surprises Jack as the monster only has 0 ATK. Yusei reminds him that Z-one did something similar with "Metaion". Z-one explains that when "Lazion" attacks, all monsters on the opponent's field and all the cards in the opponent's Graveyard are returned to their Deck and shuffled. The 33 cards in Aporia's Graveyard are shuffled back into his Deck and Z-one explains that the next effect of "Lazion" allows him to inflict 1000 damage to his opponent the next time they draw. Z-one ends his turn and explains that there are now 34 cards in Aporia's Deck; If Aporia draws "Afterglow", Z-one will take 4000 damage and lose. If Aporia draws anything else, Aporia will take 1000 damage and lose. He says Aporia is now under the hand of death and asks if he thinks hope is on his side. He asks if the miracle Aporia plans on performing is an example of hope or how to die. Z-one states that in reality, possibilities exist and humans attempt to construct these possibilities like he once did, but the reality that lies ahead is death. Aporia argues that that is not so and if one has hope, miracles will happen and he shall grab that hope with his own hands. Aporia gets ready to draw his card and thinks that he has no choice but to get "Afterglow" now. Aporia draws, but gets "Meklord Emperor Granel". Z-one says that it looks like Aporia has failed to perform a miracle. He thanks Aporia for how well he has served him, but says that his role is now over and he hopes that Aporia rests in peace. The effect of "Lazion" activates and Aporia's Life Points drop to 0. .]] Aporia falls on his back and Yusei, Leo and Jack rush over to him. Aporia apologizes for failing to defeat Z-one as he was unable to find a respond with to hope that they gave him. Yusei says that that is not true, Aporia found a response for himself and gave them all hope. Aporia is surprised to hear this and Yusei explains that the "Timelord" cards are a difficult monster to beat, but they are now aware of their effects and that is the hope that Aporia has given them. Provided they have that hope, Yusei says that they shall always fight. Aporia is glad to hear that that he gave hope to the future. He then takes the ring from his back and throws it at Yusei Go. This causes the Duel Runner to grow wings. Aporia then drops his hand and dies. Leo starts to cry and everyone remains silent for a moment. Leo turns to Z-one and asks why he did that; Does he not realize what he has done to his own friend. Z-one disagrees with Leo calling Aporia a friend of his. He explains that the Aporia they just saw was just a copy of the real Aporia's memory. He and Antinomy both helped Team 5D's and came face-to-face with death. Yusei asks if Z-one has ever considered that Aporia and Antinomy, referring to him as Bruno, might be Z-one's true friends, instead of having the thought that they were just truncated or copied. Yusei points at Z-one and insists that they settle this. Z-one says that there isn't much time left and that this shall be the final Duel. Z-one causes the dome they are inside to disappear. Up above them, they see New Domino City and realize that they are upsidedown and the Divine Temple has a separate source of gravity, holding them on. The Divine Temple starts to glow and eight monitors float around it. On the outskirts of the city, Mina and Trudge observe this while helping sick and disabled people evacuate. Elsewhere Team Ragnarok watch the phenomenon and spot Yusei and his friends on one of the monitors. The monitors multiply and change to show Z-one, who identifies himself. Z-one explains that New Domino will be destroyed by the Divine Temple soon and a new future shall be created and advises the citizens to prepare themselves for the moment of their death. s.]] Z-one tells Yusei that they shall do this now and Yusei shall use his Duel Runner that Aporia customized. Akiza and Crow give Yusei some words of encouragement. Then Jack hands Yusei his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card, saying that he is entrusting it to him. Crow gives him "Black-Winged Dragon", Akiza gives him "Black Rose Dragon", Leo gives him both "Power Tool Dragon" and "Life Stream Dragon" and Luna gives him "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Yusei takes the cards and says that with them, he shall definitely win and get back their future. Yusei mounts his Duel Runner and he and Z-one both fly off the Divine Temple. Z-one asks if Yusei really thinks that he can use his power to open the path to a new future and claims that everything is going according to his plan. Compared to Yusei, he considers himself a god. Z-one explains that his and everyone's lives were changed by the Zero Reverse. He says that they as orphans growing-up in Satellite, they jumped at the chance to participating in the World Racing Grand Prix, but he cannot assure them that they will be victorious in the face of the Divine Temple. Crow is angry hearing that they've been living their lives in the palm of Z-one's hand. Z-one asks if Yusei understands the meaning of him being a god and states that if a god chooses the path of destruction, you cannot argue against it. Yusei says that even if they have been living their lives in the palm of Z-one's hand, they can overcome it with their feelings and even if something is the will of a god, they will continue to overcome it. Yusei vows to start a new future and begins the Duel, activating "Speed World 2". Z-one goes first and Special Summons "Time Maiden", since he controls no other monsters. Its effect lets it count as two monsters for the Advanced Summon of a "Timelord", so he Releases it to Summon "Metaion, the Timelord". Z-one Sets one card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. If Yusei really has the power to change the future, he asks him to prove it by defeating him. Yusei recalls that "Timelord" monsters cannot be destroyed and when "Metaion" battles, its effect returns the opponents monster to their hand and Z-one takes no Battle Damage. With that in mind, Yusei begins his turn. Featured Duels Aporia vs. Z-one :... continued from the previous episode Turn 5: Aporia Aporia activates his face-down "Double Tribute" to destroy "Metaion, the Timelord" and "Sky Core". Since "Metaion" can't be destroyed, only "Sky Core" is destroyed. The effect of "Sky Core" activates, allowing Aporia to Special Summon "Meklord Emperor Skiel" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position, "Skiel Top" ( 1/600/0) in Attack Position, "Skiel Attack" ( 1/1000/0) in Attack Position, "Skiel Guard" ( 1/200/300) in Defense Position, and "Skiel Carrier" ( 1/400/0) in Attack Position (Aporia's Deck: 19 → 14). Due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Skiel", its ATK becomes equal to the combined ATK of all other Skiel monsters Aporia controls ("Meklord Emperor Skiel": 0 → 2200/0). Aporia then activates his face-down "High Rate Draw" to destroy all monsters he controls and draw a card for every two monsters destroyed this way. Since five monsters were destroyed this way, Aporia draws two cards (Aporia's Deck: 14 → 12). Aporia then activates "Future Destruction" to send the top twelve cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (one for each card in Aporia's hand) (Aporia's Deck: 12 → 0). Aporia then activates "Afterglow" to return the latter to his Deck (Aporia's Deck: 0 → 1). Aporia explains that when he draws "Afterglow" on his Draw Phase, he can reveal it to inflict 4000 damage to Z-one. On Aporia's End Phase, he discards five cards from his hand due to the Hand size limit. Turn 6: Z-one Z-one draws. On Z-one's Standby Phase, "Metaion" returns to Z-one's Deck due to its last effect. Z-one then uses the effect of "Nonexistence" to Normal Summon "Lazion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position without Tributing. "Lazion" then attacks directly. At the end of the Damage Step, the third effect of "Lazion" activates, forcing Aporia to add all cards in his Graveyard to his Deck (Aporia's Deck: 1 → 34). Z-one then explains to Aporia that when Aporia draws a card during his Draw Phase, the fourth effect of "Lazion" will inflict 1000 damage to him, so if Aporia doesn't draw "Afterglow" on his Draw Phase, he will lose the Duel. Turn 7: Aporia Aporia draws, intending to draw "Afterglow", but he instead draws "Meklord Emperor Granel". The fourth effect of "Lazion" activates (Aporia 500 → 0). Z-one vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Z-one Z-one draws. He then Special Summons "Time Maiden" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position since Z-one has no cards on his side of the field. Z-one then Tributes "Time Maiden" in order to Tribute Summon "Metaion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position (Due to the effect of "Time Maiden", it can be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-type monster). Z-one then sets a card. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws. :continues next episode... Mistakes * Before Z-one starts his duel with Yusei, there's a shot where Z-one's right eye is seen. Since episode 151 shows that Z-one still has his head device, this was an animation error. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References